How to save a life
by FOXY FOLLOWER
Summary: A dark story, with a hopefully happy ending. The story is finished but I have only uploaded the first chapter, let me know if you like it and I will upload the rest. Please read and review. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The story is mine with spoiler from Bloodlines but the character belong to CBS, there is a bit of everything in this story but it is 100 GSR**

**A/N Please read and review. **

**How to save a life**

**Chapter one**

As she sat on the bench waiting for Grissom to arrive she could only imagine what he was going to say to her about her indiscretion with the law. The thought of the disapproving look he would give her only made her shoulders sag deeper, she had screwed up, and she knew that being shopped for a DUI has to be the worst thing that had ever happened to her.

As Grissom's voice slowly entered her thoughts she was dragged back to reality.

"Thanks officer."

As she tried to focus on an invisible patch on the floor she felt Grissom slowly sit beside her, _could she feel any worse than she already did?_ – Her humiliation was complete.

Without any warning he took her hand gently entwining his fingers in hers, "Come on, I'll take you home."

She had expected him to be angry, to tell her how reckless and stupid she had been, but not this, this compassion and softness, it had caught her off guard, she did not know how to react. Things had been strained between them for some time now, ever since she had confronted him with her feelings and asked him to have dinner with her.

Being injured in the lab explosion had forced her to view things in a new light, to revaluate her life and she had decided that she had to know for sure how Grissom felt about her, sure they had enjoyed flirting and teasing each other with their eyes but she had to know if he felt about her the same way as she felt about him, life was too short, she had to know.

The reaction she got was not the one she had hoped for, he had just dismissed her invitation and rejected her without hesitation, she had her answer, he didn't feel anything for her, and it had hit her hard. Things had gone downhill from there, they hardly spoke and the tension between them had not gone unnoticed by the rest of the team although nothing had been said to her she was sure the subject had been the number one topic in the break room more than once.

It had been a shock when he got the phone call, his immediate reaction had been of panic, "Is she alright?" the answer had not calmed him, not until he saw her sat alone on the bench shoulders hunched did he really believe that she was unhurt, physically at least. He was angry with her, how could she have been so stupid but one look at her defeated appearance told him that she already felt bad enough, it could wait

They both sat in silence on the way back to her apartment and the reticence let his mind wander to the last year, he had hurt her, he knew that, why could he not find the words to make her understand that he was doing it for her own good, that the distance he was placing between them was for her own protection. He knew that if he had taken her up on her invitation to dinner that night nearly twelve months ago he could not have controlled his emotions, it would not have stopped at just dinner he wanted more, he wanted it all, but he was nearly fifteen years older than her, too old for her, she was beautiful and vibrant he would ruin her life, he had nothing to offer her, damn, why did she do this to him? He had had a few casual relationships but nothing and nobody stirred his emotions so intensely as Sara. When he was near her he could barely breathe, every hair on his body tingled when she looked at him, it was too much to bare.

As he pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building he jolted himself back to reality. He glanced over to where she sat staring out of the window, "Can I come in with you Sara, just for a minute?"

_Here it comes_ she thought, _the lecture_. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I think you have had enough already."

She shot him a hurt look and then her eyes dropped to the floor again, "I meant did you want a coffee, look Grissom, I know I messed up I don't need you to spell it out for me."

As soon as the words had left his mouth he regretted saying them, "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, I was worried about you, what happened?"

As she tried to comprehend his words, _worried? What did that mean?_ She eventually replied, "I guess that I miss judged how much I had to drink, end of story, now do you want a coffee or not?"

"Coffees fine"

As he watched her make the coffee he wondered how they had come to this, "what happened to us Sara?" his words were as much of a shock to himself as they were to her.

"What?"

"Er, I I mean, we used to get on so well, how have we ended up in this mess, we can hardly stand to work together." He looked into her beautiful eyes and he already had all the answers he needed. "I'm sorry, this was a mistake, I should go."

She quickly tried to comprehend what he had just said to her and was shocked to see him turning towards the door to leave. "Don't go, please Grissom."

Her voice, not much more than a husky whisper stopped him in his tracks and he slowly turned again to face her, " I guess it is about time we got this sorted and now is as good a time as any."

They sat like book ends either side of the settee, giving way too much attention to their coffee mugs. She felt awkward, gone were the time that they could talk openly and simply enjoy each others company, they had been replaced by uncomfortable silences and stolen glances. "Why don't you start Grissom, as this is your idea." She continued to avoid his gaze.

Where could he begin, this was just a complete mess, the words that he wanted to say, like, I'm sorry I hurt you, I need you, I love you, he knew could not be spoken, but as he looked at her curled up at the far end of the sofa, he felt the stirring so familiar to him when in her company, he wanted to take her into his arms and tell her everything would be alright, she took his breath away. "I'm sorry I hurt you Sara, it was never my intention."

She felt her jaw drop at this revelation that came out of nowhere, as their eyes met she tried to read what his were conveying, "Grissom if this is another one of your games I have to tell you, I'm tired of them, you say something like that to me and I get my hopes up and then you spend the next six months avoiding me, it hurts Grissom, I don't know what I did wrong but the last year has been unbearable. "

He just sat for what seemed like an age and when he did speak he just said, "I know, I'm sorry."

She felt anger begin to well up and her body tensed, "Is that all you can say, you treat me like a leper for a year and you are **sorry**. Well that is just not good enough."

"What do you want me to say Sara?"

"The truth would be a great start." She took a deep breath, intrigued at how he was sitting uncomfortable at the way the conversation was heading, it was almost comforting to see that she had some affect on him, enough to make him shed his usual detached persona. Instinctively she brushed a hand across his cheek, "Please I need to know, it's driving me crazy."

Grissom abruptly stood and turned away from where Sara was sitting, "Sara, Oh Sara, why are you doing this to me? I'm too old for you – I can't do this!"

She stood and forced Grissom to face her, "What are you so scared of?"

"Everything, my feelings for you, letting you in and then you leaving me, hurting you, the list is endless." His voice trailed off. Grissom was fighting a inner battle with himself, he could feel the 'Sara effect' working on him, the way she always made him feel and he was beginning to lose sight of all the carefully itemised reason as to why he shouldn't allow himself the pleasure of her.

She gently took Grissom's hand in her own and with her free hand she reached out and brought his face to hers, "I trust you Grissom." And with that she brushed her lips along his in a tentative kiss.

He gasped and drew her to him, maybe she was right, maybe it could work, maybe… Before he could comprehend what he was doing he found that he was kissing her, hard and urgently and she was responding running her hands through his hair and gently whispering seductive words, his heart was beating so hard in his chest he thought it was going to break through his ribs, "Sara." was the only word that he could manage. With that he scooped her up and laid her gently on the settee knocking over a lamp on the way, he continued to kiss her and as his arousal built up inside him he quickly began to unbutton her shirt all the time kissing and licking every new piece of skin., all rational thoughts forgotten as he lost himself in her. She groaned and began to pull at his shirt until it was free of his pants, then he felt her undoing his zipper and dragging them down, "I need you Grissom, Please don't stop,"

He couldn't stop now even if he wanted he was being carried along on a rollercoaster with each touch he wanted more. His lips left hers and he began to kiss her neck, chest and slowly travel down to her abdomen, she arched her back in pleasure, " Oh my God Grissom please.." was all she could say as he roughly dragged her jeans down her thighs.

Stunned, he glanced at her, "Are you OK?

Instead of answering him she dragged him down onto her and she lifted her pelvis and grinded it into his, their eyes met and he had his answer. Quickly he began to slip her lace pants down and then his own boxers before his hand returned to her arms and pined them above her head, "Look what you do to me Sara, you drive me crazy" And without giving her time to respond he entered her with a eager need that had to be satisfied, she groaned his name over and over again into his ear pleading with him not to stop. Before long he felt his climax building and by the way that Sara was moving beneath him he knew that she was close to the edge too.

She grabbed his behind and thrust it further towards her driving him deeper, she screamed out of pleasure as her own climax joined his, " I love you" she whispered and kissed his head as it laid on her chest as they both panted. Abruptly he drew back and looked at her.

"Oh my God, what have I done? He gasped

"Grissom, its Ok, we have done nothing wrong" But before she could say any more he was backing away from her and redressing hastily all the time avoiding her gaze. And before she could grab his hand he was gone, leaving her half undressed on the sofa still with his scent all over her body, without warning tears began to well up in her eyes and then they wouldn't stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: please see previous chapter**

**Chapter Two**

Back in his townhouse Grissom was inconsolable, what had he done, he had taken her home not with the intention of seducing her but just to make sure she was OK, but as soon as he was near her he lost all control of what was right. He had forgotten all the reasons why he couldn't, shouldn't be with her all lost in the moment. He had been rough with her, too eager to satisfy his own need. What a mess. Instead of sorting things out he had just made things one hundred times worse. Instead of showing he cared for her he just took what he needed and all she had said in return was that she loved him, as soon as those words had escaped from her mouth he knew that he loved her too and that had scared him and he had fled.

How was he ever going to be able to face her again, what must she think of him, he had just left her there like a common whore, at that thought the nausea built up in his throat and he had to run to the bathroom and retch, as he splashed water over his face he caught sight of himself in the mirror, he couldn't meet his own eyes, disgusted with himself.

As the hot water of the shower cascaded over her body Sara still could not stop the tears from falling, she replayed what had happened trying to figure what she had done wrong. She looked down at her arms and noticed a row of five bruises appearing on each arm, which only made her cry harder.

The next shift came too quickly for Grissom but he knew he had no choice but to continue as normal, as he entered the break room to hand out the assignments he successfully managed to avoid Sara's eyes. "Right, Nick you have a DB in Henderson, take Warrick with you, Catherine you have a robbery on the strip, you have Sara for the evening, OK that's it." But before he could make his escape he heard Nick Say, "Hey Sara what have you done to your arms?" Grissom spun round on his heal and forced himself to look in the direction everybody else was, to his horror he found Sara trying to cover up her wrist with her shirt sleeves without success, as they clearly displayed a row of dark bruises. "

"Oh I slipped in the shower, it's nothing, really." She tried to change the subject then but she found her eyes lock on Grissom's.

Nick was not convinced by her explanation he had worked enough domestic abuse cases to know what sort of bruises hands made on skin and they looked exactly the same as those on his friend's arms. He had known Sara for long enough to realise that she was a strong woman who would not allow herself to be pushed around so he decided to have a chat with her after shift and try to find out the real reason for those marks.

Grissom could feel his hands going clammy and the feeling of nausea from the previous evening returning, he had to get out of there. He was almost at the door to his office when Sara called his name; slowly he turned to face her but was unable to meet her gaze. "I think we need to talk about what happened last night." He voice was low and thick with emotion.

"NO, Sara, it was a mistake, Leave it at that." And with that he entered his office and closed the door leaving Sara fighting back tears.

Over the next few months they continued to avoid each other but then Sara started to feel sick and more tired than usual and after visiting her Doctor she had her worst fears confirmed, she was pregnant, almost twelve weeks. Her periods had never been regular and what with everything else going on with her life she hadn't been too worried that she had missed a few periods but the moment she started feeling sick during gruesome crime scenes she became worried, that was not normal. _This just goes from bad to worse_ she thought, she knew she was going to have to talk to Grissom now.

Sara went in early for her next shift hoping to talk to Grissom before the rest of the team arrived, she found him in his office hunched over some paperwork, "Hi, Can I talk to you?"

"Sara," She had caught him off guard he hadn't expected to have to deal with her presence for another hour at least, "Why are you here? Your shift doesn't start for another hour."

Not dissuaded by his abrupt manner she took a deep breath and went on. "I have something I need to discuss with you"

Still unnerved by her presence Grissom stood and headed towards the door, "erm well unfortunately I am just going out, will it do later?" and without waiting for a reply he was gone.

_Well that went well_; Sara thought and headed for the break room.

"Ok Catherine you have a house invasion, take Sara with you." The two women looked at one another, neither looked over thrilled at the prospect of working together, Catherine had noticed the tension between Grissom and Sara, She knew that they both had feelings for each other but she couldn't understand why Grissom did nothing about it, that man could be beyond stubborn. "I'll go and fetch the Tahoe and meet you out front" Sara said to Catherine, nodding her goodbye to the rest of the team she stood and left the room.

Catherine found Grissom at his desk as usual, "Gil" she closed the door behind her.

Sensing his friend presence Grissom sighed inwardly, he knew what was coming, the only time Catherine closed the door was when she wanted to give him a telling off over something, the woman was nothing if not direct. After decided that there was no escape he attempted to diffuse the situation by acting dumb, he remembered it had worked with her once before.

"Catherine, what's wrong?"

"I was about to ask you same question Gil" Sagging deeper into his chair, obviously his ploy wasn't going to work this time.

"I don't follow?"

"You and Sara, that's what's wrong, it is plain to see that there is a problem between the two of you more so that usual over the last few months."

"Catherine what has Sara said?" he said guarded, had they been talking about him behind his back, no that wasn't Sara's style, is anything she was more private than he was at times.

"Nothing, but it is obvious that something is wrong, very wrong, look Gil, as a friend I am telling you to sort this out, it is clear to everyone but yourselves that you both care very deeply for each other –"

Catherine, I appreciate your concern but –"

"Grissom, what are you so afraid of? You need to get this sorted not only for your own sanity but it is beginning to affect the team."

He nodded silently, "I know, but it is hard Catherine, I have hurt her too many times I don't know if it can be repaired?"

"You won't know until you try, and I think you might be surprised if you let her in, you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do, I'll talk to her after shift, now you had better get off or she will wonder where you are."

Grissom sat back in his chair and began to think how he could begin to repair the damage.

**A/N Are you still enjoying this story? Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to CBS, the story idea and all mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter Three**

Catherine and Sara arrived at the crime scene and were immediately filled in by Brass, "It looks like it's a robbery gone wrong, the victim is a thirty year old woman, and you will find her body in the kitchen. Let me just warn you it is not a pretty sight in there, it looks like he went crazy."

Catherine nodded and turned to Sara, "do you want to take the rest of the house while I check out the victim?"

Sara showed her agreement with a simple nod and headed towards the house. It looked like it had been trashed, Brass had not been wrong with his initial assessment; it did look like a crazy person had been loose in here. She decided to start upstairs and slowly climbed the staircase careful not to disturb any possible evidence.

The first room that she entered looked as if it had not been disturbed and she briefly cast her flash light over the bed and wardrobe before going on to the next room, also a bedroom probably the victims,as the bed was slept in and there were clothes discarded on the floor, she entered the room and undid her kit ready to start processing the room, she was kneeling down peering into her kit when she heard a noise behind her, turning she caught sight of a man entering the room. From the state of him she quickly concluded he was probably the guy who had attacked the woman as his clothes were covered in what looked like blood, she let out a half scream before the man struck her across the head with something knocking her unconscious.

Down in the kitchen Catherine's attention was broken by a noise from upstairs she went to investigate. Climbing the stairs two at a time she unholstered her weapon and approached the closed door and called out, "Sara, are you in here?"

Brass was right behind her and as they looked at each other they mentally agreed to open the door on the count of three. One, two, three…Brass open the door but it was quickly slammed shut again by an unknown person but not before both Catherine and Brass saw Sara lying motionless on the floor her hair obscuring their view of her face.

"Oh My God, How has this happened? I thought the house had been cleared? "Catherine was shaking as she quizzed Brass but she could tell that he was as shocked as she was, he had once described Sara as his surrogate daughter.

"That is not important now, we need to get Sara out, I'll Call back up, and you call Grissom."

Grissom was still holed up in his office trying to sort out a way of getting his feelings out to Sara when the phone broke his thoughts.

"Grissom"

"Gil, its Catherine, there has been an accident at the crime scene."

A sick feeling entered Grissom's body, "What has happened?"

"The guy must have been hiding in one of the bedrooms and he managed to, to get Sara, she is lying in the room unconscious I don't know what he did to her, I don't know how this happened." Catherine's voice faltered as she became consumed by shock.

"I'm on my way." Was all Grissom could manage.

When he got to the crime scene Brass filled him in, "How did this happen Jim?"

"He must have been hiding beneath one of the beds" Brass offered.

"What did you see when you opened the door? Grissom was afraid at what he was about to hear.

"Not much Gil just Sara lay on the floor near the bed it looks like the guy snuck up on her from behind and knocked her out." Seeing his friend tense as he delivered the small amount of information we put a hand on his shoulder before adding, "We'll get her out I promise."

Sara began to regain consciousness but was aware that her head was pounding; as she began to focus through blurry eyes she could see a scruffy man in his twenties pacing the floor in front of her. As he became conscious that she was awake he simply put a finger to his lip and indicated for her to be quiet. When he faced her she saw that his eyes were red rimmed and his pupils were the size of pin pricks, he was sweating profusely, she manage to get into a sitting position and tried to feel on her hip for her weapon, it was missing, "shit" she said under her breath suddenly noticing the man had a weapon poking out from his waistband_, probably my gun_ she thought.

On the other side of the door Grissom was unpacking the lap top and the covert camera.

"What's the plan Gil?" Catherine asked.

"I want to be able to see what is happening in that room and he won't notice if we put this through the key hole, it is virtually impossible to see. Brass is getting back-up so that when the guy is occupied we can break into the room and get Sara out. At the moment she is our priority" Catherine looked at her friend and noticed that his usual steady hands were shaking uncontrollably, "Are you Ok?"

"No" was his blunt reply.

Nick and Warrick had heard about the emergency and sped to the address in silence, both men not wanting to think about what could happen.

In the bedroom Sara decided that if she could get this bastard to talk maybe she could figure a way to overpower him.

"What is it you want?" she asked, "Maybe I can help you get out of here, if you let me go I will tell them that you didn't mean to hurt me, it was an accident, right?"

"Shut up Bitch" the guy sneered at her as he wiped the sweat from his brow, "You are going nowhere." He approached her and dragged a clammy hand down her face, "Pretty little thing aren't you?" Sara pulled away from him and thankfully he returned his attention to the closed door and began pacing the floor again.

Grissom witnessing the conversation on the camera attached to the lap top felt his fist clench, "If he so much as touches her again I'm going to kill him myself."

Brass stared at his friend surprised at the words coming out of the usually calm Grissom's mouth, though he knew how much he cared about Sara, he couldn't help but feel guilty, he should have checked the house himself, _head will roll over this_. He looked across at Catherine and they shared a knowing look, "Grissom, why don't we go downstairs and get some air," she said.

"I'm not leaving without her Catherine, forget it." Grissom continued to stare intently at the screen in front of him watching every movement the lanky man made praying that he didn't become so desperate that he turned his anger onto Sara.

Sara was trying to figure out a plan when Brass's voice bellowed into the room through the closed door,

"Look, I know things seem pretty bad at the moment but I'm sure we can work something out, just let the young lady go and we can talk, at least let me take her place?"

Sara could see that the man was processing the information so she tried to move up onto the bed.

"See I told you we could work something out." She said " you seem like an Ok kind of guy why don't we walk out of here now and I guarantee I will make sure you are treated fairly, after all you haven't done anything wrong" she lied

By the time she caught sight of the man's face it was too late he had hold of her and she could see that he was beyond reasoning with, the drugs were making him crazy. "I warned you what would happen if you didn't shut you mouth Bitch."

Seeing that the situation was going down hill fast Grissom's mouth went dry, "we need to get her out of there Now!"

"Gil" Brass's voice tried to remain calm," the back-up isn't here yet, we are not prepared."

"Catherine and I are both carrying our weapons and you have yours, I want her out of that room now Jim, No arguments."

"Ok, Ok. On my Count."

At that moment a loud commotion came from the bedroom and all three of them stared helplessly at the screen in total shock at what they were witnessing.

The man has Sara pined up against the wall and was slamming her head into the wall, she slumped to the floor, "your not so chatty now are you bitch" he shouted.

The room began to spin as Sara fought to remain conscious, she tried to get to her knees but her attempts were met by first the man grabbing her hair and them him kicking her, first in her legs and then as his foot travelled closer to her abdomen she curled up into the foetal position in an attempt to protect her stomach., the kicks stopped only to be replaced by punches, the guy was going crazy and she could no longer make out what he was shouting. Her whole body cried out in pain.

She could taste blood in her mouth, her blood she was beginning to slip into unconsciousness when she heard a loud crash and then a single shot.

Grissom stepped over the body of the man and knelt at the bundle that was Sara, he could barely recognise her, she was covered in blood still clutching her stomach.

"Sara?" he held her until the paramedics arrived believing that she was unconscious until she uttered a single word.

"B A B Y" before she slipped into unconsciousness

Grissom had no idea what she had meant by that word and quickly forgot it, he had to be restrained while the paramedics did their job but nobody could stop him from going in the ambulance with her.

**A/N Please review, there are five more chapters to this story, should I continue?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

**Chapter Four**

At the hospital Catherine tried to keep him calm and finally he crumbled and collapsed into a chair in the small waiting room, "this is all my fault Catherine, if she hadn't been so preoccupied with my stupid mind games then maybe she wouldn't have been put in that situation, maybe she could have escaped or had time to restrain him."

"There is no point thinking about that now, we need to concentrate on here and now. Do you hear me Gil?"

But there was no response; he was too caught up in his grief.

After nearly two hours a doctor appeared at the waiting room door, "Are you with Ms Sidle?"

Grissom stood, "Yes, how is she? Will she be alright?"

"We have managed to stabilize Sara's condition but she has sustained a number of serious injuries, a broken tibia, several broken ribs and a fractured skull amongst other things and at the moment she is still unconscious, the next 12 hours are critical but she is stable." The doctor turned to leave.

"Can I see her?" Grissom asked

"Only for a moment she will be transferred to ICU soon, oh and so far as we can tell the baby is unharmed, but we will carry out further test when she is up to it."

Grissom and Catherine gasped in unison, "Sara was pregnant? How many weeks?" Grissom asked the Doctor already anticipating his reply.

"Approximately 12 weeks." And with that the doctor left the room

Grissom sunk back into the chair and began to sob loudly, "Oh my god Catherine, What have I done? I didn't know" and then as the realisation hit him he finally said, "that must have been what she wanted to talk to me about, and I turned her away, again."

"Grissom, is there something you are not telling me?" Catherine looked questioningly at Grissom who was sat with his head in his hands, slowly he looked up to meet Catherine's gaze, "I've really messed this up Catherine, you've got to help me"

"I can't do anything unless you tell me everything, right from the beginning."

After Grissom finished telling his friend the whole story, right from how he had met Sara in San Francisco and from then on in how he had tried to fight his attraction for her believing that it was for the best right up to what had happened between them a few months before when he had taken Sara home. The only detail he missed out was why he was taking her home; he didn't think it was necessary to reveal her indiscretion. When he had finished he simply said, "I told you it was bad."

Taking in a deep breath Catherine blew it out slowly as she absorbed what her friend had just disclosed, she was shocked, this was bad even for Grissom, she knew he was a man of few words and apparently when he did chose to speak it was with disastrous consequences. "You weren't kidding either, Jesus Grissom, you're telling me you finally started to be honest with her and then you went and screwed it up in the worst possible way, you just left her there. You can be a right arsehole when you want to be, you know that Grissom_? That explained the tension between the two of them over the last few months_, she thought.

"Thanks for your honesty, Catherine, but I kind of feel bad enough all on my own without you spelling my fuck up's out to me."

"I'm sorry, Grissom look the best thing you can do is just be there for her now, we can work out the rest later." Suddenly the door flew open and Nick and Warrick raced into the room looking from Grissom to Catherine.

"How is she? Will she be OK? What the hell happened out there Catherine? Nick's voice filled the small room.

"Calm down, the doctor has just been in and said although she is still critical they have managed to stabilize her condition, Grissom is just going in to see her now, aren't you?" Catherine looked over at where Grissom stood and then gently guided him towards the door, in a voice just louder than a whisper she said to him, "I'm not going to tell them about the baby, that's your call when you are up to it, OK?"

"Thanks Catherine." Was all he could say before leaving the room and heading towards ICU.

He finally found Sara's room but what lay in the bed before him was hardly recognisable as Sara. She was covered in bruises and her right leg was bandaged right up to the thigh, a whole host of machines and tubes surrounded her, a big white bandage was holding a dressing on her forehead, she looked so small, tears began to stream down his face uncontrollably.

"Are you family?" he hadn't realised anybody else was in the room but he turned to find a nurse standing in the corner filling in a chart.

"Er, no but we've known each other for a very long time, would it be possible for me to stay with her? I don't want her to be alone, I won't get in the way."

The female nurse took a moment to evaluate what he had said, finally nodding she left the room quietly,

Grissom slowly sat in the chair at the side of Sara's bed, gently he picked up her hand and held it in his own, "I won't ever leave you again Sara, I love you."

Over the week that followed visitor after visitor came into the small hospital room, first Nick then Catherine, Warrick and Greg all hoping to find some improvement in Sara's condition and while her bruises were beginning to fade she had not regained consciousness, the Doctor had said this was normal after a head trauma and it may be several more weeks before she woke. Grissom had not left her side except to use the bathroom; he just sat holding her hand and occasionally reading to her as she lay unresponsive.

Half way through the second week the doctor came into the room, not surprised to find Grissom in his usual position at Sara's side, "Dr Grissom, I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to step outside for a moment while we carry out some tests on the baby."

"What sort of tests? Panic washed over Grissom's exhausted body.

"We need to do an ultra sound to establish how the pregnancy is progressing and to check that all is well. It won't take very long, maybe half an hour at the most."

"I would like to stay, I need to stay doctor, you see I'm the father of Sara's child." Grissom looked directly at the doctor and he could see the realisation hit him.

"Oh, well I see, but you are still better waiting outside."

"Please Doctor" Grissom's voice barely above a whisper now but his intense blue eyes continued to hold the doctors gaze.

"Ok, but wait outside while we prepare Sara and I will come and get you when we are ready to start – I promise." The last words seemed to reassure Grissom because he slowly stood and made his way to the door, feeling the pain in his back and legs from being in the same position for so long.

After what seemed like an eternity the doctor came to the door and motioned for Grissom to rejoin them back inside.

When he re entered the room he found Sara lying in the same position as he left her but the covers had been lowered and the hospital gown raised to reveal her abdomen. Although all the tubes and most of the machines that had initially surrounded her were now gone and the bruises and swelling that had shocked him so much on the first day had almost disappeared she still looked so helpless, but the doctor had reassured him that she would regain consciousness, when she was ready.

Grissom retook his place in the seat at the side of the bed as the Doctor began to put gel over Sara's stomach and gently run the ultra sound machine back and forth, Grissom squeezed Sara's hand staring with anticipation at the monitor on the machine, and then there it was, well he couldn't at first tell exactly what he was looking at and then he saw a hand move and then a leg and right in the centre a heart flickering away like a beacon. He swallowed hard, he had never thought about becoming a father, he thought he would never have that opportunity but the sight before him changed that and he felt almost as much love towards the small moving form on the monitor in front of him as the woman at his side, he cast his eyes down to Sara hoping for some reaction to what was happening to her as she lay passively on the bed, but she remained as she had done for the last ten days, the only movement was the even raise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

When the ordeal was over Grissom looked expectantly at the Doctor, "Is everything alright Doctor?" he held his breath.

"Everything seems to be fine, it is a miracle after such a traumatic experience but the baby is growing normally and there seems to be no lasting side effects.

Grissom breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

"You can thank Him if you like but it is mostly down to Sara's strength, that she managed to protect what was important to her." The Doctor came round to where Grissom was sitting and silently placed a grainy photograph on the bed beside him and left. His words had not been lost on Grissom.

Grissom picked up the picture and inspected every detail.

The door swung open and Catherine walked in, "Hi Grissom I came by earlier but the doctor was in here, is everything Ok with Sara?"

Grissom handed Catherine the photograph and added, "They are both fine."

As she stared at the picture a smile developed on Catherine's face, it felt foreign to her, the events of the last week and a half were beginning to take their toll but the image in the photograph washed away all the strain, and gave instead just a glimmer of hope. "Oh Grissom, it is so clear, they were not as good as this when I was having Lyndsey." She continued to look at the picture for a few minutes more then she returned her attention to her friend, "How are you holding up, you don't look great, when was the last time you had something to eat?"

"I'm fine; Greg brought me some breakfast in earlier,"

"Grissom! Its half past eleven at night, you mean to say you have had nothing to eat all day?" She paused and then continued in a softer tone, "You are going to be no help to her if you collapse through exhaustion and starvation, come on let me take you to the canteen, we wont be long I promise, but you need to eat, you know what Sara would say if she knew you were letting yourself go like this? Get a grip Grissom!"

At that last statement Grissom allowed the sides of his mouth form a small smile, "I doubt it would be that restrained, she says what she thinks. At least one of us can speak the truth."

"Come on I'll even pay." Catherine enticed him.

Slowly Grissom stood and brushed his lips over Sara's forehead, "I won't be long sweetheart." He then followed Catherine out of the room for only the second time in the last in ten days.

When he returned to Sara's room Grissom stood for a moment and took in the sight before him, _how could he have been so stupid for all these years, he asked himself, all that he loved and cared the most about were in this room. She had tried so hard to make him open up to her and all he had done was push her away, what an idiot._

He sat down in the chair that had become his home and gently lowered the bed sheets so that he could stroke Sara's slightly swollen tummy through her gown and hold her hand, laying his head on the bed he drifted into a light sleep.

**A/N How is it going please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine but the story and all mistakes are.**

**A/N A very short chapter five, the last few chapter are longer. Please review.**

**Chapter Five**

He woke with a start, _was he still dreaming?_ He felt sure that her hand had moved.

He stared up at her looking for any sign of change. There it was again, and stronger this time. "Sara? Can you hear me honey?"

Slowly her eyes fluttered and then began to open, "Gris som, where am..."

Before she could finish Grissom was running out into the hall to fetch the Doctor, "She's awake, she spoke to me!" He was like a kid on Christmas morning unable to contain their excitement.

As the Doctor checked her over Grissom stood pensive at the door, he watched as Sara followed the light that the Doctor was shining into her eyes.

"Sara do you know where you are and why you are here? The doctor waited patiently while she tried to process what was being asked of her.

Blinking frantically she struggled to remember. "I don't know? The last thing I recall was seeing my doctor and he told me … Oh god..."she looked from the Doctor to Grissom and then back again, "What happened? Why am I here?" She tried to shuffle up the bed but then noticed her leg and then the fading marks on her arms, "Who?" was all she could manage before the tears started to stream down her face.

"Doctor would you mind if I explain things to Sara?" Grissom was eager to be alone with her so that he could help her understand how she had ended up here.

After the doctor had left the room Grissom subconsciously sat back down at the side of the bed and took told of Sara's hand, as he began to explain what had gone down at the crime scene and the full extent of her injuries, he tried to reassure her that she was making a good recovery, he could see that there was something she wanted to ask, "What's wrong Sara?"

"What about the … baby?" she successfully avoided his eyes and stared at the bed sheet, unsure what his reaction would be, of all the different ways she had envisaged telling him about the baby lying in a hospital bed with her leg in plaster wasn't one of them.

He reached up and brushed a stray hair away from her face, noticing she was chewing on her bottom lip like a teenager, "The baby is fine" and he handed her the scan picture that had been done earlier on that day. Taking a deep breath he suddenly felt the urge to tell her everything about how he felt.

"I'm sorry Sara, for hurting you and causing you pain"

"Leave it Grissom, I can't handle this right now" she wanted to be alone with her thoughts to try and comprehend what Grissom had told her had happened at the crime scene.

"Just let me say this then I will shut up, I've waited nearly three years to say this to you and I fear if I don't say it now I never will, please hear me out." He looked at her pleadingly fixing her with his gaze, it had been such a long time since he was last been able to look her in the eyes.

"OK, it looks like I don't have much of a choice, does it?"

Grissom gave her a tentative smile. "There is nothing like nearly losing somebody to make you come to your senses and realise how you feel about them." He paused and them continued, "Sara, I have always had feelings for you but I didn't know what to do about it, I mean I am your boss and nearly fifteen years older than you, it seemed to me that we had the odds stacked against a relationship being a success and I was afraid of getting hurt and losing you, so the safest option, or so I thought was to keep you at a distance. When I saw you at the police station that night I had no intention for anything to happen between us but as always when I am close to you I cannot think straight."

"Are you saying I brought it on myself? I led you on? That I made you walk out on me after we had made love? You made me feel like shit Grissom, like a Whore!" _Is that really what he was saying to her?_ If she had felt any less exhausted she may have been angry.

"No, It was me messing things up again, I was angry with myself for treating you so badly and when you said you loved me it made me feel worse, I got scared, that's why I left you I was ashamed that I had been so rough with you and, what I really wanted to say was that I love you too and I have for so long. But rather than face you I avoided you, because I didn't know what to say. I am a coward." Exhausted he put his head in his hand for what seemed like an eternity, "When I saw what that bastard was doing to you in that room all I could think about was getting you out and protecting you so that nothing was ever going to hurt you again, I love you Sara." The words no longer stuck in his throat and he felt an immense sense of relief saying them to her, finally.

Sara stared at the black and white photo in her hand slowly stroking the paper with her thumb, "There isn't just me to consider any more Grissom.

Moving his hand to her stomach and gently caressing it, "Nothing else matters to me, I admit I was shocked when I first found out about the baby but I am not about to run out on you again, I promise."

"I'm tired now Grissom" and she slowly closed her eyes and was asleep almost instantly.

Over the next week Sara's condition continued to improve until the Doctor finally said she could go home the following day, "I'll get Catherine to bring you in some clothes in the morning and Nick said he would take us home," Grissom could see that Sara was pre occupied, they had not spoken about anything to do with their relationship since that first night after she had regained consciousness

"Is there something wrong Sara?" He sensed that she was preoccupied, with something troubling her.

"I'm not going home with you Grissom." The revelation struck him like a knife, cutting right through his heart.

"What do you mean? I thought..."His voice trailing off he didn't know what to say, he had told her everything and she still didn't trust him.

"I need some time on my own to get things straight in my head and I can't do that if you are around, please give me some time." She felt his eyes upon her but she continued to avoid his gaze, the last week had been tough, she had listened to Grissom make endless promises and beg for another chance, but this was for the best.

"Where are you going? You can't manage on your own with your leg still in plaster, let me look after you." Even before the words had left his lips he knew them to be pointless, she had made up her mind and nobody would dissuade her. She was the most stubborn woman he had ever met and he realised that that was one of the reasons why he loved her.

"No Grissom, don't push me, I'll be fine, Catherine said she would drop by as often as she could and Nick offered to stay for a few days." Sara could see the hurt laid bare in his eyes but she had to be strong, she wanted to be alone with her thoughts while she figured out what it was she wanted, things had changed so much for her since the accident and she had to let her head catch up, it would be too easy to let Grissom take control, it was obvious he felt guilty about what had happened but she had to make sure he wanted to be with her for the right reason and not just to ease his conscience.

He wasn't happy about the situation but from the determined look in Sara's eyes he had no choice but to accept it, for now.

The following day he helped Sara into Nick's car and stepped back as they drove away, he couldn't help but feel that he was losing her for good.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

**A/N Can I just say a big thank you to those of you who have taken the time to review my fic. I get a warm fuzzy feeling when I read them. Please don't stop!**

**Chapter Six**

Two weeks later he had not heard a thing from Sara, she hadn't called and he was too afraid to call her. The silence between them only served to fuel his nagging feeling that she had decided she longer wanted anything to do with him. He had waited too long, done too little too late.

Catherine stood watching Grissom from the doorway, "Penny for them" but she already knew what he was thinking about. The strain was showing all over his face.

"I've blown it Catherine, she doesn't want anything to do with me and who can blame her, all I have ever done is hurt her." He removed his glasses and began to rub his eyes; he couldn't remember the last time he has slept properly.

Catherine silently left Grissom's office and flipped out her cell, pressing speed dial 2, "Hey Nick is Sara there, I need to speak to her?"

"Hi Catherine what's up?" Sara's voice matter of fact.

"I need to see you, can I come over now?

"Sure, what's the big mystery?"

"All will be revealed when I get to yours, see you in 10" With that Catherine snapped her phone shut and made her way to the locker room to collect her purse.

Nick opened the door to Sara's apartment and greeted Catherine.

"Hey Nick, Can you give us a minute? I need to discuss something with Sara and it is a bit delicate."

"Oh sure, I have to run some errand anyway, See you in a bit." And with that he was gone.

Turning to Sara who was sitting on the settee she smiled, "How are you feeling girl? You are looking much more like your usual self, everybody has been asking about you."

"I am feeling much better, the doctor said I can return to work in a week or so, just on light duties but still it's a start." She had been glad to have the cast removed from her leg the previous day but it was still painful to put too much weight in it, her hands instinctively came to rest on her swollen belly; although she was only four months pregnant her condition was already becoming more than a bit obvious.

"How is junior behaving, any movements yet?" She couldn't deny that being pregnant looked good on Sara, she had always looked too thin to Catherine but now a few extra pounds made her look even more beautiful, she could understand why Grissom was so attracted to her.

"Are you kidding, it never stops, nothing strong yet but they are getting stronger every day, why are you here Catherine, not that it isn't great to see you but you said on the phone you needed to talk to me about something, is Grissom OK, did he send you here?"

"No he doesn't know I'm here, he would go crazy if he knew I was talking to you like this. Look Sara I know this is none of my business but Grissom is a friend and so are you and I hate to see you both so unhappy."

Sara was shocked that Catherine had called her a friend, they had often worked together but she had always felt the other woman did not truly accept her. "I don't know what you want me to do Catherine, he hurt me badly, I don't know if I can get over that."

"Do you still love him?" The question took Sara by surprise but she did not hesitate with an answer.

"Of course I do, I don't think that will every change, but is that enough? I don't know if I can ever trust him again." It felt weird talking to Catherine so openly.

"It is a good start though, look Sara he is grief stricken, he thinks he has lost you and the baby forever, he knows he's been a real arsehole but he doesn't know how to show you that things are different now."

"Shouldn't this be coming from Grissom, if he cares so much why has he not called?"

"Because you told him you needed time to think, he is waiting for you to tell him you are ready. Will you see him Sara? Give him a chance that is all I am asking?" Catherine watched the younger woman consider what she had just said. "He loves you Sara, he always has, it was obvious to everybody, it is just a pity it took him so long to arrive at that conclusion himself, but that is Grissom, take him away from his bugs and he is clueless"

"I wouldn't say that, Catherine, he managed to get me pregnant some how! Sara smiled and slowly nodded to Catherine, "Ok I will come and see him, when?

"No time like the present" Catherine could see Sara had not expected her reply.

"But I look like crap!"

"Sara, Grissom loves you, he doesn't care how you look."

"I care; I can't go out looking like a fat, scruffy, cripple!" Her words were sharp but Catherine could see that Sara was smiling.

"OK lets see what we can do, where's your wardrobe?"

Half an hour later Sara stood in front of Catherine looking much better, but it was still obvious that she was expecting, her thickened waistline peeped out of her fitted tank top but Catherine had to admit she looked beautiful, "Are you ready?"

"As I will ever be, do I look OK?

"Perfect, now let's get Nick to help you down stairs and into the car." As if on cue Nick bounded through the door.

"Are we going out?" he asked noticing that Sara had changed, she had told him about he baby, he had been angry at the way Grissom had mistreated her and it took every ounce of persuasion for her to stop him from having it out with Grissom but she had told him that she loved Grissom and all the fight had gone out of him and he had simply held her while she cried_, Damn Grissom for hurting her so badly, she didn't deserve to be treated like that_, but he would do as his friend had asked and keep his feelings to himself.

"Sara is going to see Grissom." One look from Catherine stopped Nick from voicing his objection; instead he helped her down stairs and into the car.

"Thanks Nick, I know how crazy this must seem to you but it is what I want, I've got to learn to trust him again, we have been through too much these last few weeks just to throw it all away because I am too scared."

Nick simply nodded and jumped into the driver's seat.

**Please review, it makes me ever so happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, I really wish I did though!

A/N I thought you guys were getting a little bit too complacent with the story so I threw away the old ending and jazzed it up a bit! Enjoy!

Chapter seven

Nick didn't see the truck as he steered the SUV across the intersection. Not until it was too late did he realise what was happening.

Catherine who had been following her colleagues black SUV pulled to a stop as the lights changed to red. Within a split second she caught sight of a silver truck as it ploughed into the vehicle in front of her, crushing it like it was made of cardboard. After the horrific sound of metal hitting metal the silence that ensued was almost deafening. She scrambled out of her car and stumbled her way towards the mangled heap of wreckage that only seconds before had held two of her closest friends. As her heart thumped in her chest she struggled to pull her cell from its place in her pocket before dialling 911.

Time seemed to stand still as she crouched beside the upturned vehicle and strained her eyes in an attempt to locate the passenger. Silence, no moaning, no screaming, no crying just deadly silence. Shifting her body so that she lay flat on the tarmac she stretched her arm out and forced it into the small space that she knew would have once been the passenger side door. As her hand came into contact with firm flesh she tightened her fingers around it feeling something unfamiliar, something she shouldn't have felt. Slowly withdrawing her hand she gasped a loud sob, her usually pale skin was stained a bright red, blood dripped through her open fingers.

"Sara!" Her voice echoed through the empty streets.

"Oh God Sara!" Clamping her hand across her mouth to stifle a scream she once again opened her cell. Before he could even say his name she cut in.

"Gil, its Cath, Oh God Gil you've got to get here quick, I think, I think they're…" Her voice trailed off as the sound of the siren travelled down the phone.

"Cath, where are you? Who?" From her tone he knew it was serious, Catherine Willows was as strong as they came, nothing fazed her but he had never heard her so distressed.

"The intersection on 5th and Freemont, hurry Gil please."

A moan from the opposite side of the vehicle stole her attention and she dropped the phone and ran towards the sound.

"Nick, can you hear me? Are you hurt?" Resuming her previous position to try and catch sight of her friend, a hand on her shoulder caused her to recoil with a start.

She had been so focused on the two people trapped in the car that she hadn't noticed the emergency services draw up. Telling them as much information she could she eventually allowed them to guide her away from the scene, so that the fire-fighters could get to work. She found herself babbling incoherently about insignificant details until a thought struck her, feeling all the moisture in her mouth evaporate and tears begin to prick at her eyes she rushed back to the mangled scene where men were frantically trying to cut a way into the wreckage.

Tugging at one of the men until she got his attention she pointed to the passenger side of the car, "One of the people trapped is pregnant; you've got to get them out." A loud screech of tires made her spin round, resulting in her coming face to face with Grissom, his face ashen with panic as he stared over her shoulder at the scene before him. He didn't recognise the vehicle at first but that was understandable as it was virtually unrecognisable as anything other than a heap of twisted metal.

"Who?" Was the only word he could articulate.

Slapping her hand across her mouth inadvertently smearing blood across her face she struggled to reply, "It's Nick, and Sara's with him." Collapsing to the floor as Grissom sprinted passed her.

After pushing his way past the cop he reached the scene just in time to see them dragging Nick clear. His loud shouting and protests reassured Grissom that although he was hurting he was conscious and that was a good sign. Rounding the rear of the car he raced up to the rescue team, "Is she alright? Why aren't you getting her out?" The silence from inside the twisted metal carnage caused his body to tremble even more. Years of experience told him that a victim that was silent was in a lot more trouble than the one screaming the place down.

One of the men withdrew from the others and walked towards him, "Sir, I'm sorry you can't be here, we need space to work."

Snatching his I.D from his jacket Grissom presented it to the man before putting it way. "I need to be here... she's carrying my child, now tell me why is this taking so long." His voice was loud and powerful but he felt anything but as he glared at the slight man in front of him.

Resign to the fact that this was one argument he wouldn't win the man simply bobbed his head in a slight nod and extended his hand, "I'm Dave Frost senior fire-fighter and in charge here." Leaving the last few words to register before continuing, "We can't free her just yet, the front portion of the vehicle has concertinaed pinning her, and until we cut away what is trapping her we won't know how badly injured she is. All I can tell you it that so far she's still fighting, unconscious but breathing."

Ignoring the man's outstretched hand Grissom listened as he described the situation, feeling his body tense when he heard the words, 'pinned' and 'unconscious'. After the man had returned to the rest of the group Grissom stumbled back before sitting with a heavy thump on the curb. Holding his head in his hands he let out the tears that had been building up since Catherine had called, feeling a blanket being draped around his shoulders he slowly lifted his head to find Catherine sitting beside him.

"Nick's on his way to Desert Palm, he has some broken ribs and a possible concussion from whacking his head on the dash, any news on Sara?"

"The truck struck the passenger side first, that's why it is taking them so long to free her, she's crushed between her seat and the dash, and they're trying to cut her out." From the way his body was shaking uncontrollably and the muffled sobs she knew he was crying. She couldn't help but feel partly responsible; if she hadn't convinced Sara to go to the lab then she wouldn't have been in the car. Sighing she stretched a hand out and massaged her friends shoulder. "I'm sorry Gil."

Lifting his head he faced Catherine with puffy wet eyes, "This isn't your fault, accidents like this happen every day, I just…" His voice broke off as one of the men from the rescue team shouted out.

"She's free, bring in the gurney."

Both Grissom and Catherine sprung to their feet and moved as close as they were allowed to where the flurry of activity was taking place.

After making sure the gurney was in place Dave Frost cut through the seatbelt that held the limp brunette in place and carefully cradled her as she slipped from her unnatural suspended position.

Holding his breath Grissom watched helplessly as he saw the woman he loved so much being freed. Blood matted hair stuck to her forehead and he could see that her eyes were firmly closed but it was the large red stain across the top of her denim clad legs that caused him to recoil, feeling a cold hand clasp his arm he reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the retreating gurney.

"Come on Gil, lets get to the hospital," Catherine had also seen the blood soaked jeans but she didn't want to think about what it could mean, but the burning acid in her stomach told her it wasn't a good sign.

A/N What do you think? Let me know, please review! There's more...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Chapter Eight

Grissom sat in the all too familiar waiting room at Desert Palm, a catalogue of different scenarios were playing out in his mind. Catherine Willows watched as her friend withdrew into himself; all attempts at conversation had been met with a vacant expression. The heavy silence was broken as a doctor walked into the room and took a seat at the side of its only occupants.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Xavier, I've been caring for your friend a miss Sidle," Pausing for a moment he looked from one to the other for any sign of confirmation.

"Yes Doctor Xavier, I'm Catherine Willow's and this is Gil Grissom, Sara's," Catherine's voice stalled for a moment before she finished her sentence, "partner."

Nodding, the doctor focused his attention on the middle aged man in front of him, "Sara's injuries were very extensive..." As soon as Grissom heard the doctor speak about Sara in the past tense he felt his chest tighten and his stomach contract.

"Oh no, please not Sara please….."His sobs could be clearly heard echoing down the empty corridor.

Stifling her own sobs Catherine pulled Grissom into a firm embrace and indicated for the doctor to continue.

"I'm sorry, we tried our best but her injuries were just too severe, she slipped away about half an hour ago." Dipping his head in respect the doctor stayed a few minutes to answer any questions before quietly leaving the room.

After the doctor had left Grissom withdrew from Catherine's arms and began calling out her name.

"Sara, Sara……."

"…………Sara, Sara" Catherine crossed the room to where Grissom was muttering in his sleep and quietly shook him awake.

"Bad dream?" She already knew what his answer would be.

Rubbing his eyes with the heal of his palm he shuffled into a sitting position and nodded, "How long have I been out?"

"About an hour, you needed the rest."

Casting his eyes momentarily to the closed door he asked, "Has there been any news?"

Shaking her head, Catherine reclined heavily in her chair, "Nick has been checked over, and they're keeping him in over night, that's all I know."

As if on cue the door swung open and a female doctor breezed into the room.

"I'm looking for a Mr Grissom? Is that you?"

"Yes, how's Sara?" Grissom prayed that he wasn't about to relive what he had just dreamt, clenching his hands tightly into fists he mentally prepared himself for the impending news.

"Well it was touch and go there for a while but Sara is a fighter, her major injuries are to her lower limbs which were crushed in the impact, I believe some of her injuries are from a previous accident?"

"Yes she was attacked at a crime scene a few weeks ago." Catherine's voice came in shaky rasps.

"She's not the luckiest person in the world then? The doctor's attempt at light humour was met with blank expressions, deciding to cut to the chase she continued. "Our main worry is her extensive abdominal bleeding, I understand she is just four months pregnant and initial tests are encouraging but until we can find the source of the bleed I cannot be confident that the pregnancy will not self terminate, time will tell."

"How long before we can see her doctor?"

"Follow me; I'll take you to her now." As the doctor turned to leave Catherine caught Grissom's arm, "You go ahead Gil, I'll wait here OK?"

Giving his friend a brief nod he continued after the doctor. Memories of barely a month before haunted him as he prepared to enter the room the doctor had taken him to. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the door and entered. Sara was half lay and half propped up with pillows, the harsh white linen made her feature even more sallow and drawn.

As soon as the door opened she opened her eyes, it was Grissom, _thank God,_ she wanted nothing more than for him to draw her into his strong protective arms and reassure her everything would be alright. His appearance opened the flood gates and tears streamed down her face.

"Grissom, I'm so scared, hold me please."

"Oh, Sara baby, I'm here." Stepping closer to the bed he pulled her towards him until her head rested on his chest. Stroking her soft hair he placed a kiss gently on her forehead, careful as to avoid the impressive bruise she was sporting near her right temple.

Reluctantly pulling back from his arms she stared into his tear stained face seeing her own anguish reflected in his blue eyes. "What about the baby, they won't tell me anything, but there was so much blood." Tears began to well up in her eyes again, "I can't lose this baby Gil, we've been through so much, I can't lose it now."

Cupping her face in his hands he brushed his thumb across her cheeks to wipe away her tears, "Shhh…. We just need to give it time, there is nothing we can do honey, just wait and pray."

Grissom sat haphazardly in the hard plastic chair at the side Sara's bed. Catherine had called by earlier but he had sent her home, _no point them both staying all night._ He had managed to drift into an uneasy sleep when a loud moan breached his unconscious. Straightening up in the chair he tried to get his eyes to adjust to the dim light.

"Oh…Ouch…Oh God Gil, it hurts!" Sara was writhing in the bed both arms clamped over her stomach, Grissom drew the bed sheets back to reveal her lower body, bright red blood was quickly being absorbed by the thin hospital gown. He scrambled to the door and called for help.

Nurses came running from all directions and he was quickly ushered back into the corridor, as he paced back and forth he could hear Sara calling his name and another voice frantically trying to calm her. Eventually it went quiet, machines were taken into the room and then removed sometime later, and still he waited.

Blankly watching the hands of the clock move around the dial he had no concept of time, he could not comprehend anything beyond what was happening inside the room in front of him. With tunnel vision he sat on the floor with his back against the wall directly opposite the heavy wooden door as if he could make it open any quicker by thought transference.

Night turned into early morning and the first signs of daylight peeked through the blinds, just when he thought he couldn't wait a moment longer the door began to open. Struggling to his feet he ignored the protest of his knees, he waited expectantly for someone to emerge.

"Mr Grissom?"

"Yes?" His voice was barely audible after so many hours of silence. The doctor took a step closer and Grissom tried to read her expression.

"Sara has suffered what we call a placental abruption, that is why she was losing so much blood.."

"And the baby? Has she…" He did not want to say the words because that would make it real.

"I'm not going to mislead you, it is a serious condition usually only associated with the last trimester of pregnancy but her injuries and subsequent trauma have caused damage to her abdomen hence the haemorrhaging. We have managed to stop the bleeding for the time being and she had been given a blood transfusion to replace what she has lost." Pausing, the doctor placed a hand on Grissom's arm. "There is nothing medically we can do now, complete bed rest and absolutely no stress is all I can advise."

Nodding Grissom re entered the room to find Sara sound asleep, a voice from behind him said, "We sedated her, she was getting too worked up and her blood pressure was going through the roof." Footsteps disappeared into the distance and he carried on into he room, looking down at the sleeping for he vowed to do everything in his power to make sure she and his baby had the best possible chance.

A/N Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I'm hoping the next chapter will be the last. What did you think of this one?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, that would be CBS but the story and all mistakes are mine.

Chapter Nine

Hours turned into days and days turned into weeks until the doctors eventually decided Sara and the baby were out of immediate danger. She was still advised to remain in bed but five and a half months into her pregnancy Grissom wheeled her out of the hospital for what he hoped would be the last time.

This time when he suggested she came home with him he met no resistance. During her six weeks of enforced bed rest they had talked more openly than the entire four years previously. Sara had discovered to her surprise that Grissom was quite the romantic, showering her with gifts to keep her spirits up, but the biggest surprise did not come gift wrapped. His tenderness and devotion surpassed anything she had experienced before or imagined in her wildest dreams, for the first time in her life she truly felt loved, and boy was it a great feeling!

In the two weeks since she had returned from the hospital they had spent hours lounging in bed, Grissom had been only too happy to use up some of the eight weeks vacation time he had stored up on the books. During the hours spent sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair Grissom had reached a momentous decision, work was no longer the most important thing in his life. The revelation had taken him by surprise at first, work had always been his 'haven' the one constant in his life that had been structured and predictable, but Sara had shown him a new life that had infused him with a renewed sense of purpose, he was needed and desired and he found that more satisfying than anything he had encountered in the entire fifty years of his life.

Sara was more than happy, but although she was enjoying their new emotional bond she couldn't help but wonder why Grissom hadn't made a move to take their relationship to the next level. She had noticed his clever diversionary tactics when things got a little 'heated' between them. As they lay in his bed, him engrossed in the morning crossword while subconsciously stroking her stomach, she decided that the suspense was killing her; she had to know what was wrong.

"Gil"

"Mmm?"

"Do you find me unattractive?"

That got his attention in record time, "What do you mean? You're beautiful." Grissom was stunned. _Where had this come from, I thought things were going well between us_, he mentally tried to think back to see if he had done or said anything to prompt this strange outburst.

Sara struggled to turn onto her side and face him, her growing bump made it almost impossible to do anything without great effort. "Then why do you keep avoiding getting….intimate?" a slight pout formed on her face as she cast her eyes down to the newspaper he was still holding in his hands.

"Oh honey, its not you, don't think that." Placing a finger under her chin he forced her to look at him. "After everything you have been through….I guess, I wanted to make sure you were OK….I'm just glad you are here…" He struggled to articulate his feelings into the appropriate words.

Noting his discomfort she grasped his hand entwining her slender fingers into his, "I love you Gil, make love to me, I want to feel your love." Gently tugging him towards her leaving the crossword to fall forgotten to the floor.

Sara felt self conscious at first, although they had been sharing a bed this was the first time Grissom had seen her undressed, feeling his eyes roam her body she felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment but again he silenced her doubts with his tender caresses and whispered words of devotion. Carefully laying her back on the bed Grissom took a moment to look at the woman before him, "I love you Sara, you are my everything."

Tentatively they become one, hands firmly entwined. In complete contrast to their first encounter which had been urgent and almost primal, they moved slowly, savouring the intimate closeness until they collapsed into each others arms, shrouded in the sense of euphoria their union had created.

By the eight month of her pregnancy Sara was bored; she had read all the books that graced the shelves in Grissom's town house and if she watched another documentary on 'The interesting life of the Dung Beetle' she would scream, up until now all her attempts to break free into the outside world had met with Grissom's disapproval.

"Gil, you are killing me with kindness." Seeing his face morph into his hurt little boy look she decided to try another tactic and softened her tone before going on, "I'm more stressed stuck at home than I would be if I went out."

"I'm only thinking of you honey, I want to take care of you."

"Listen, if I came to the lab with you tonight I promise I will just sit and watch," Seeing his defences weaken she ceased the moment, "I could keep you company while you get some paperwork done…PLEASE." Giving her best Sara sidle smile to affirm her words.

Sighing deeply Grissom knew he was in trouble, if he said no then no doubt she would be out the door as soon as he left for work, at least if she was at the lab he could keep an eye on her.

"I guess I don't have a choice, I'll just grab a quick shower, and then we'll get going."

Sara felt very pleased, she mentally told herself to store this particular persuasive tactic for future reference. Although she had never had a serious long term relationship she was finding out the rules of the game at an alarming speed, and Grissom was an innocent victim, oblivious to his gentle manipulation.

Everybody was surprised to see Sara, but Grissom took great pleasure in informing them that she wouldn't be doing anything but count paperclips.

As Nick, Warrick and Catherine sat in the break room waiting for Grissom to handout the assignments Sara entered the room, although the rest of her body still looked the same it always had there was no disguising the fact that she was VERY pregnant.

"Jesus Sara, you look ready to burst," Warrick chuckled

"Thanks Warrick and here's me think I'd lost a few pounds" she said sarcastically

"Sit yourself down Sara; you look shattered, is Grissom keeping you awake again!" Catherine giggled but she was genuinely concerned for her friend, she looked like hell.

"Unfortunately it is the other man in my life keeping me up," and they all laughed. They had found out that Sara was having a boy at her last scan.

As Sara lowered herself into the chair in between Catherine and Nick; Grissom breezed into the room, after taking one look at Sara he said, "Are you alright, Why don't you go home you look at bit pale." Before he could say any more she shot him a look that stopped the words dead, "Ok, I take the hint. Change of plan guys, looks like it's going to be a busy night, Nick, Warrick you have a missing persons, Catherine, you and I have a body dump, I'll meet you out front."

"What about me boss? What do you have for me? Greg's enthusiasm was palpable as he bounced up and down in his chair.

"Greg for you I have a special case."

"Oh goodie, what is it, a body dump? Homicide? Trick roll? His face was lit up like a five year old as he imagined all the possibilities.

"I need you to stay here and look after Sara." The rest of the team broke into loud laughter, Nick and Warrick made snide comments about Greg being a glorified baby sitter, the irony of their words only made them laugh harder. Two people in the room did not share in the amusement, Greg and Sara looked at Grissom with a mixture of disbelief and distain.

"You've got to be kidding me?" They both chorused.

"Grissom, I don't need looking after, I don't believe you.."

"Sara, sweetheart, you either do as I ask or you will have to go home." That only caused another round of hysterical giggling from Nick and Warrick which came to an abrupt end as Sara fixed them with a death stare causing them to exit the room in double quick time.

"Ok, but why don't I make myself useful while I am here and help clear some of the backlog in trace, Greg can help too."

Grissom rolled his eyes, catching sight of the clock on the wall in the process, "Look I really need to get going, just be careful OK, I have my cell with me for emergencies." Grissom managed to catch the younger mans eye and indicated for him to follow him into the corridor while Sara made her way to the trace lab, a few moment later Greg joined her looking a little bit uneasy.

"Right I'm going to meet Catherine." Grissom announced as he poked his head through the door, "Remember what I told you Greg." And after giving Sara a grin he was gone.

"What did Grissom tell you?" Sara asked.

Looking sheepishly at the floor Greg tried in vain to change the subject.

"Tell me Greg or I will tell the whole department about your collection of porn magazine you keep in the bottom draw of your desk." Sara continued to glare at him.

"How do you..?" Frowning Greg began to turn a bright shade to red. _How was he going to get out to this one, talking about the lesser of two evils, what a choice either Grissom was going to kill him when he got back or Sara was going to kill him right away._

"Never mind how I know, just spill."

Greg could see that resistance was futile so he confessed that Grissom had told him to keep an eye on Sara and make sure she did not over do things, "He threatened to kill me and feed the pieces to his tarantula if anything happened to you, He's going to kill me anyway for telling you, my life is so over." Greg whined

"Not before I kill him first, how dare he treat me like a child, I am only pregnant, it isn't life threatening." She could fell the anger building up in her chest.

"He loves you Sara, he's just worried like any expectant daddy would be." Greg's words seemed to do the trick and she simply smiled.

"Let's get some work done then."

Some time later Greg and Sara sat in the break room having lunch, if that is what you can call it at 3 in the morning, when all of a sudden she let out a gasp. "Ouch"

"Are you alright?" Greg shot up backing towards the door.

"I think…" but before she could say any more a sharp pain ripped across her belly and she felt a trickle of liquid down her leg, "GREG, I think you should call Grissom."

Greg noticed the pool of liquid at Sara's feet, _oh my god she was going into Labour, Grissom was going to kill him._ Then reality kicked in and he rushed over and helped Sara to the couch in the corner of the break room , she quickly grabbed his hand, "You need to call 911 and Grissom now" but she didn't release his hand, Greg struggled to flip open his phone and dial with his free hand, _he'd call the ambulance first ._

………….

Grissom was staring at the body of a young man no older than twenty at the most when Catherine's voice distracted him, "Things seem good between you and Sara, I'm glad you managed to work things out."

Considering what his friend had just said Grissom finally asked, "Did I ever thank you for what you did?"

"You have now." Catherine smiled and she was reassured that she had made the right decision intervening in her friends life, it had been a gamble but thankfully it had paid off, eventually.

Grissom's phone broke the moment.

"Grissom"

"Grissom, it's Greg, I mean its Sara, Er I mean its Greg calling about Sara."

"Will you get a grip Greg and tell me what is wrong, is she alright? At that moment he could hear Sara half moaning and half screaming in the background and is mind went into overdrive.

"You've got to get back here quick; she's having the baby, hold on a minute Grissom."

Grissom could hear Greg talking to Sara, trying to get her to release his hand, "Just let go a little bit Sara I can't feel my fingers any more."

"Greg, I'm on my way, have you called an ambulance?"

"That was the first call I made, what should I do Grissom, she keeps screaming and swearing; I don't know how to help her?" The panic in Greg's voice was obvious.

"Just stay with her Greg, I will be with you in 5" And with that he shut is phone and broke the connection, running to his Tahoe he shouted to Catherine who had been listening to the conversation with interest, "It's Sara, I have to go."

Grissom's car screeched to a halt in front of the building noticing an ambulance pulling up behind him_, damn, what had taken them so long?_

Racing down the corridor to the break room he burst in just in time to find Greg trying to get Sara's jeans down, "What the hell are you doing Greg?"

Startled at being caught in such a compromising position by his boss Greg said, "She wanted them off and asked me to help." His voice barely a squeak, "I was trying to make her more comfortable." All the time backing away from Grissom.

"Ok, you can go now that I'm here." Said Grissom as he knelt down next to Sara. And Greg nearly ran out the door, glad to escape.

"Are you Ok Sweetheart?" Grissom said taking hold of her hand.

"It hurts." She whimpered

"I know, the ambulance is here, everything will be fine now, I promise." Just then Sara jolted as another wave of pain travelled across her body, she closed her hand on his with such strength that he gasped in pain, but one look at her face told him not to complain.

The door burst open and two paramedics entered and after they checked Sara over they concluded that it was too late to try and make it to the hospital, the baby was coming now.

After no longer than ten minutes one of the paramedics told Sara that with the next contraction she could push and after two pushes and what Grissom thought might be several broken bones in his right hand, a small cry was heard, "It's a boy Sara, you did it." Grissom kisses Sara on the forehead as she lay back on the settee trying to catch her breath.

"Is he alright? Can I see him?" Panic in her voice, she would not be satisfied until she held the baby in her arms.

The paramedic wrapped the infant in a blanket and handed him to Grissom.

"He's perfect Sara" he breathed; placing the bundle in her outstretched arms. She looked at the tiny infant wriggling in the blanket and smiled at Grissom, "Yes he is isn't he"

The moment was broken when one of the paramedics said that Sara and the baby needed to go to the hospital to be checked out, just as a precaution.

When Grissom opened the door from the break room he was surprised to find a small huddle of people waiting patiently outside, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg and even Brass looked up as Grissom left the room carrying a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket, "It's a boy." He gasped and watched as the group began to cheer and hug each other, he noticed that Greg was holding back and trying to avoid his gaze. "Greg." Grissom could see the young man nearly leap out of his skin as he heard Grissom say his name.

"Er yes Grissom," He thought he was going to cry or something until he saw Grissom smiling at him.

"Thank you" Then he stepped to one side as the paramedics wheeled Sara out in a chair.

Catherine bent down and chuckled, "I leave you alone for a minute and you go and have the baby without me." She said with mock hurt in her voice.

"It's not like I had any choice in the matter, Catherine." Sara gave the older woman a tired smile.

After being checked over at the hospital both mother and baby were given a clean bill of health and allowed to go home, later that evening Grissom and Sara sat on the settee staring at the new addition to their family, "He definitely has your eyes" Sara said glancing over and seeing that Grissom was preoccupied, "What's the matter, are you having second thoughts?" Sara asked holding her breath in anticipation of his answer.

"Actually I was trying to figure out the best way to ask you to marry me."

His words took the air out of her lungs and she gasped, regaining her composure after a few seconds she said, "I have always favoured the direct approach." And with that she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "But the answer is yes."

END

That's all folks! Many thanks to all the kind people who took the time to read and review this story, especially:

**ODEEPBLUE**

**INSPIRON**

**EVIDESMEDT**

**FANOFGRISSOM**

A final word for **El Gringo Loco, **if you are reading this, I'm sorry! I know you wanted me to give you a bad ending but I just couldn't do it to them. Forgive me?


End file.
